


Posh Spice

by SharkGirl



Series: SPICE [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bickering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, Toudou Jinpachi-centric, Toudou Jinpachi/Narumiya Mei Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toudou Jinpachi is known as SPICE's ‘Ira-Idol’ or Irritating Idol which, even offstage, his fellow group members would agree suited him perfectly.  He was brash, immodest, and annoying as hell, but he was beautiful, so he figured he had every right to be.</p>
<p>Plus, the fans loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posh Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! See? I told you already had the second fic written.  
> This one focuses on our very own King of the Mountain, aka Sleeping Beauty, Toudou Jinpachi!!
> 
> Not a lot happens in this fic, honestly. It just sort of goes into Toudou's relationships with his boyfriend and his competition.  
> It's cute, though, and has some foul language (Arakita, lol)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan, for making sure all my boys are in character!

Toudou Jinpachi was the ‘middle child’ of the successful all-male Japanese idol group, SPICE. From his sparkling orchid purple headband to his swanky, blake stitched Jeffery-West boots – courtesy of one, Makishima Yuusuke – he was by far the flashiest and most visually appealing of their group’s five members, in his not-so-humble opinion.

He was what they call in the business, an ‘Ira-Idol’ or Irritating Idol which, even offstage, his fellow group members would agree suited him perfectly.  He was brash, immodest, and annoying as hell, but he was beautiful, so he figured he had every right to be.

Plus, the fans loved it.

He flipped some of his glossy, shoulder-length hair over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes, turning dark violet eyes toward the mass of humanity crowding the sidewalk.

“Toudou-san!” a group of girls called out as SPICE walked from their limo to the back entrance of the concert hall.  Even though they’d arrived several hours before the doors were scheduled to open, the masses still managed to find out which way they’d be coming in and formed a mob.

Thankfully, Harada Masatoshi, their head of security, was always prepared and had already roped off the area.

“Toudou-san, look this way, please!” the girls screamed.  He imagined there were probably fans cheering for the other members as well, but Toudou couldn’t waste his time with them.  His fans needed him.  “Do your pointing thing like you always do!”

“But, of course!” He beamed and jabbed his finger in their direction, eliciting a chorus of high-pitched screams of adoration.  He was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a knee to his calf.  He spun around, wondering just _who_ had the audacity to nudge him.

Narumiya Mei.

That blond-haired, blue-eyed menace.  He was always getting on Toudou’s last nerve.

And they called _him_ irritating.

“You’re blocking the way,” Mei said and then pushed forward, knocking their shoulders and waving at the throng of screaming adolescents.

Toudou wanted to shout that there was plenty of room on the sidewalk, but, instead, he turned back toward the girls and blew them a kiss, causing two to fall over and one's nose to bleed.

Mei seemed unfazed, but Toudou knew what would get to him.  He waved goodbye to the girls and walked past the younger man, making his way over to the entrance and stopping for just a moment to rest a hand on their head bodyguard’s chest.

“Great job as always, Masa-chan,” he practically purred. “You always make me feel _so_ safe and taken care of.”  He peered over his shoulder at Mei and smirked.  He knew the blond had a thing for their head of security.  He’d been Mei’s senpai in high school and there was definitely still something between them.  “Thanks again.” Toudou patted Masa’s chest and then widened his eyes in mock surprise. “My, have you been working out?  Your chest is so-”

“We’re needed inside, Toudou.” Mei’s voice came from behind him and Toudou bit his lips to hide his grin.  The younger man was so easy.

“Right. Wouldn’t want to miss my own concert,” Toudou replied, knowing that the event didn’t start for several hours.  “Keep up the great work, Masa-chan.” He gave the taller man one last appreciative glance – making sure Mei saw – and walked inside the venue.

It wasn’t until the five of them reached their dressing room that the blond finally spoke, waiting for Kisumi, Oikawa, and Kise to go inside before he blocked Toudou’s entrance.

“What is it, Miya-chan?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“Stop bothering Masa-san,” Mei growled. “He gets flustered easily and I don’t want him to get embarrassed in front of his subordinates.”

“Is that all?” Toudou cocked his head to the side. “You’re not…jealous…or anything like that?”

“Jealous?” Mei’s cheeks turned bright pink and Toudou knew he had him.

“Masa-chan is so big and strong,” he continued, ignoring the younger man’s question.  “I bet it must feel nice in those strong arms.” He faked a dreamy sigh. “Safe. Protected.”

“Don’t you have a _boyfriend_?” the blond ground out, fists balled at his sides. 

This was too easy.

“Oh.” Toudou put a hand over his mouth. “That’s right. I do.” He pulled his hand away and grinned. “How envious I am of you, Miya-chan.” He raised his thin brows. “Free. Single,” he paused, “All alone.”

“ _Toudou…_ ” Mei lifted his fist and, for a moment, Toudou thought he might actually hit him.

But, whether or not the blond had planned on injuring his flawless face – a crime unforgivable and worthy of the death penalty – a familiar voice interrupted them before he had a chance.

“What are you two squawking about, haah?” Arakita walked up, his hands in his pockets and his posture atrocious.  Toudou kept correcting it, but after five years, he’d given up.

“We were just talking,” Toudou said, stepping to the side and walking closer to his boyfriend.

“It’s never _just talking_ with you.” Arakita rolled his eyes.  The taller man turned toward Mei and reached out, grabbing his shoulder. “Hey, kid, are you-”

“I’m fine.” Mei shook off his hand and walked into the dressing room.

Toudou felt those dark, obsidian eyes on him before he looked up to meet Arakita’s gaze.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Toudou eyes drifted up and to the left as he twiddled his fingers.

“Jinpachi…”

“I may have teased him…a little.” He offered his boyfriend an apologetic smile, but Arakita wasn’t looking.  He was too busy shaking his head.

“You were messing with Harada again, weren’t you?”

Damn. When had he gotten so smart?

“Just a teensy bit.”

“You need to knock that shit off.” Arakita fixed him with a pointed look.  “That kid is fucking terrifying and one of these days you’re going to go too far and even _I_ won’t be able to save you.”

“Oh, come now, Yasutomo.” Toudou closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.  “You’re much more terrifying than he is.”

“Watch it.” He glared, lips forming a slight pout.

“But I like how scary you are.” Toudou reached up and toyed with the hair at his nape.  “I like everything about you.”

And it was true.  Toudou may have been able to appreciate Masa’s type – big and bulky – but he much preferred his boyfriend’s wiry frame, his lanky arms and legs and sinewy muscle.

“You’re so weird.”

“Is it weird that I love my boyfriend?” He pulled back, jutting his lower lip out and looking up through thick eyelashes.

“Jin-”

“Ah, Arakita. There you are.” Iwaizumi rounded the corner, carrying a heavy-looking black case over his shoulder.

The two of them were roadies for the band – if you’d call their bubblegum pop idol group a band – and Toudou had probably interrupted their work.

“Sorry, Iwaizumi.” Arakita stepped closer to the other man. “I thought maybe one of their fans had broken in,” he said and then glanced at Toudou. “Turns out it was just this one’s high-pitched whining.”

“Hey!” Toudou drew his thin brows down. “I wasn’t-”

“Well, thanks for checking it out,” Iwaizumi said. “I was worried when you disappeared all of a sudden.”

Toudou froze.  He turned toward his boyfriend, but the taller man wasn’t looking at him.

Arakita had rushed over because he heard them fighting.  He really _was_ worried that Mei might do something.

Toudou opened his mouth to thank him, but stopped when he felt the other man’s hand on his head.

“Just keeping this one out of trouble, ya know?” He smirked and mussed Toudou’s hair, knocking his headband off and causing it to fall onto the bridge of his nose.

“Yes.” Iwaizumi gave a long-suffering sigh. “I understand.”

As if on cue, Oikawa poked his head out of the dressing room, chocolate brown eyes curious before they widened.

“I thought I heard Iwa-chan!”

“Not now, Shittykawa. I’m busy.” Iwaizumi turned to walk away, but the brunet was already on him, rapidly firing questions like, ‘Did you see that crowd?’ and ‘Doesn’t my hair look great today?’ and ‘Is that bag heavy?’

Toudou knew the two of them were dating, but it seemed like Iwaizumi was more annoyed than in love.  But, then again, as Toudou noticed the slight blush on the tanned man's cheeks and the genuine smile he gave when Oikawa said something and laughed, he came to the sudden realization that maybe Iwaizumi was just a private person.

He fixed his headband, thought he knew he’d have to brush his hair to get it all back in its proper place, and faced his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” He said.

“I won’t ask you to apologize-”

“I didn’t do anything wro-”

“Exactly.” Arakita rolled his eyes. “It would be pointless.”

Toudou wasn’t sure what he meant, but he felt insulted.  Mei had started it.

“Anyway,” Arakita continued. “Just try not to piss him off again until the show's over, okay?”

Toudou opened his mouth and then closed it, pouting like a child.

“Jinpachi…”

“Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “But he has to be nice to me, too, or the deal’s off.”

Arakita threw his arms up and shook his head before walking over to ‘save’ Iwaizumi.

“Let’s get the rest of the trailer unpacked,” he said to the other roadie.

“Right.” Iwaizumi turned and gave Oikawa a peck on the cheek, surprising everyone, probably even himself. “Erm.” His face flushed. “See you after the show.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa brought a hand to his cheek and gave a goofy smile.

Toudou felt a little envious.  He walked up to Arakita, ready to demand a kiss on his own cheek.

“Yasu-”

“I know already.” Arakita grabbed his face with one hand, squishing his cheeks, before he leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.  “See you after the show.” He repeated Iwaizumi’s words, but it sounded slightly different coming from him.  It made Toudou’s heart skip a beat. “I’ll be watching from backstage.”

Toudou swallowed.

“Okay.”

The two stood there for a while after Iwaizumi and Arakita left, both in their own worlds.

But then Oikawa broke the silence.

“Hey, Jinpachi-chan.”

“Hm?” He turned toward him.

“Don’t you think Iwa-chan and Arakita-chan kind of sound alike?”

A few hours later, after they’d checked their mics and went over their blocking, the five members of SPICE were waiting backstage, each in their own color-coded costume.

“This is our last performance before we begin our joint tour with DIVER,” Kisumi, their leader, said, his cotton candy-colored hair matching almost perfectly with his pink, sequined outfit.  “Let’s make sure we give Tokyo a great show.”

“Okay!” Oikawa clapped his hands together, his light turquoise gloves dampening the sound. “We’ve got a full house.” As sub-leader, he felt he always had to add something to Kisumi’s pre-show speech. “If you forget the words, look at me and I’ll be happy to-”

“While we really appreciate that, Oikawacchi,” Kise, their youngest member, scratched the back of his head. “I believe they’re starting introductions soon.”  His golden eyes flicked over to the stage and back.  For being a model with the most experience on stage, he did tend to get the most nervous before a show.

Toudou thought it was cute.

“Don’t worry.” Toudou slapped a hand on Kise’s honey yellow, sequined back. “You get to do your solo with Kasa-chan again tonight, right?”

Kasamatsu, their composer and lyricist, hadn’t been able to perform with them during their last tour because he had been chosen as DIVER's lead guitarist and had been busy practicing with them.  But now he was back to play guitar during the solo he’d written specifically for the blond.

Maybe that’s why Kise was nervous.

“Let’s just get out there and wow them,” Mei said, looking haughty in his cherry red outfit.  He’d chosen that color because red was a leader’s color – despite him being the second youngest and fourth in line for the position of ‘leader.’  “And, as the center of the group-”

Toudou snorted and Mei glared at him.

“I will ensure our show goes well.”

“How sweet of you, Mei-chan.” Oikawa said and Toudou wasn’t sure if he meant it or not.

“As long as Toudou doesn’t mess up the blocking like he did in rehearsal, we’ll be fine.” Mei added, folding his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me?” Toudou glared at him.  “If I recall, it was Miya-chan that bumped into me.” He narrowed his eyes at him.

“I suppose I was probably distracted by how out of tune you were,” Mei spat back.

“What?!” Toudou screeched. “I was _not_ out of tune.” He frantically sought eye contact with the other members, who were currently looking anywhere, but at him.  “Right?”

“Um…” Kisumi scratched his cheek, still studying the stitching on the back of his left glove.  “Your voice is unique and the fans appreciate how hard you’re tryi-”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this right now.” Toudou felt betrayed.  “I mean, the acoustics were a little weird, so maybe I-”

“Don’t worry about it, Jinpachi-chan.” Oikawa put a hand on his shoulder. “Idols are meant to be looked at and adored,” he explained. “You’re pretty, so it doesn’t matter if you can sing or not.”

“In your case…not,” Mei added, a wide smile on his face.

“But I really enjoy singing!” Toudou sobbed, pulling away from Oikawa and throwing his arms out.

“And that’s not helping either,” Mei said smartly.

“That’s enough out of you!” He turned on him, trying to tower over him despite the fact they were the same height.  “All I did was flirt with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” the blond roared.

“Whatever!” Toudou gripped the front of his shirt, feeling the sharp edges of the sequins digging into his fingers.  “It’s not like I told you that you suck at doing your job!”

“Jin-Jin.” Kisumi put a hand on his shoulder. “Nobody said that.”

“That’s laughable.” Toudou released Mei’s shirt. “An idol who can’t sing.”

“But, Toudoucchi,” Kise began, “being an idol is about stage presence and no one has more of that than you.”

It didn’t matter.  Sure, he was good at getting the fans’ praise and he was a fantastic performer, but he honestly loved to sing and to be told that he was no good hurt.

“I don’t think I can do this.” He gently removed Kisumi’s hand from his shoulder.

“Jin-”

“I can’t do this right now,” Toudou whispered and started to walk away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Mei called after him. “The show’s about to start!”

“Why don’t you cover for me?” He spun on his heel, glaring at the blond. “Since you think you can do my job better than I can.”  And with that, he stormed off, pushing past a stagehand and disappearing into the bowels of the backstage area.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

Toudou bit his lower lip and blinked rapidly as he hid himself behind a curtain.  This was stupid.  He was still the most beautiful and aesthetically pleasing member of the group.  And his fans still loved him, even if he couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket.  But he just wished he’d been more aware of it.  All those times he’d sung his heart out…

He shook his head and sniffled.

This was all because he’d teased Mei too much.  If he’d just left him well enough alone, he wouldn’t have provoked him to say such a horrible thing and he could have continued living on, blissfully unaware of his inferiority.

“Stupid,” he sobbed, unsure of at whom that insult was directed.  He closed his eyes and willed the heat behind them to dissipate.

“Oh, for fuck’s— _there_ you are.”

Toudou opened his eyes and looked up, surprised to see Arakita standing before him.

“Yasutomo?”

“You realize your show is about to start, right?” he asked, looking annoyed.

“What are you doing here?” Toudou asked, still shocked that his boyfriend had found him.

“The others said you ran off.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Tell me this doesn’t have something to do with Narumiya.”

“It wasn’t just him,” he huffed and stuck his nose up. “They all agreed. I’m the worst singer.”

Toudou heard Arakita heave a sigh, but didn’t turn toward him.

“Jinpachi…”

He felt a hand on his cheek.  Although startled at first, Toudou leaned into the touch, finally looking his boyfriend in the eye.

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?!” Toudou was taken aback.  He wasn’t sure what he thought Arakita was going to say, but that certainly wasn’t it.

“I’m only going to say this once, so listen,” he growled. “You’re fucking beautiful and I don’t give a shit if every person in that audience thinks your singing blows-”

“Yasu-”

“They all love you anyway,” Arakita continued. “Every one of them with their fans with your stupid face on them.”

“Hey-”

“They love _you_. Shitty voice and all.”

Toudou didn’t speak for a moment, too busy taking in what his boyfriend had just said.

“ _They_ love me?” He looked up at Arakita, eyes still wet.

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes and then smiled softly – or as softly as he could, anyway.  “If you managed to get _me_ to fall in love with you, what chance did they have?”

“Yasutomo…” He felt tears welling up again.  “You’re going to make me ruin my makeup!”

“Then don’t cry, Stupid.” Arakita dabbed the corner of Toudou's eye with his thumb, collecting the liquid and, hopefully, not smudging his mascara.

They stood there in comfortable silence for a moment before Toudou spoke.

“Why were you back here?” he asked.

“I told you, the others said-”

“No, I mean, why were you backstage already?”

Normally, Arakita, Iwaizumi, and the rest of the crew took a break after setting up, getting something to eat before returning partway through the concert.

“I had nothing better to do so…” the taller man trailed off, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Were you coming to wish me luck?” Toudou asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

“I wanted to make sure Narumiya didn’t murder you or whatever.”

“That’s really sweet, Yasutomo.” He preened.

“Shut up.”

“May I have a kiss?” Toudou asked.

“Haah?” Arakita drew his brows down.

“For luck.”

In the distance, the announcer’s voice came over the loud speaker.

_‘And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!’_

“The show’s starting,” Arakita said, but Toudou ignored that, leaning closer so their lips almost touched.

“Kiss me.”

It started out innocently enough, but finding out your singing sucked was frustrating and, once Toudou brushed his tongue not-so-innocently along the seam of his boyfriend’s lips, his ‘good luck kiss’ turned into something else entirely.

_‘SPICE’s youngest member,’_ the announcer began, going in reverse age order, _‘A famous model and basketball star, you love him, Kise Ryouta!’_

“I should…go…” Toudou panted between kisses, noting the way his boyfriend’s hand had slid down his back to grip his butt.

“So go,” Arakita breathed against his lips, giving his behind a squeeze.

“You’re…making it pretty hard.” Toudou pulled away and took a shaky breath.

“I’d say the same for-”

“Yasutomo!” he chastised and then blushed. “We’re backstage.”

“Shit. I forgot.”

Toudou smirked.

“Made you forget about everything, but me, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

_‘Once the highest ranked southpaw pitcher and now the ace of your hearts,’_ the announcer moved on to the next member. _‘The ever-smiling Narumiya Mei!’_

“One last kiss.” Toudou pressed their lips together and hummed contentedly as Arakita pulled him close.

_‘I don’t mind if you hit this one out of the park,’_ Mei’s voice came over the speaker and Arakita pulled away with a snort.

“Those lines are embarrassing as fuck.”

“They’re not that bad-”

_‘Middle child and the cycling world’s King of the Mountain.’_  The announcer’s voice was back.  _‘The beautifully eye-catching Toudou Jinpachi.’_

“Get out there.”

“I know!” Toudou hissed and adjusted his headband before dashing over to the stage, quickly grabbing his mic from a stagehand and throwing his arms out as the crowd cheered, a sea of purple glow sticks greeting him when he scanned the concert hall.  “I can sing and dance! On top of that, I’m beautiful! The heavens blessed me thrice!”

The crowd cheered loudly and he watched as Mei made a show of rolling his eyes.  Toudou walked over and put an arm around the blond’s shoulders, just like they’d rehearsed, but, after he mussed his hair and they smiled at each other, he leaned in to whisper,

“Hey, sorry about Masa-chan.” He frowned slightly. “I overstepped.”

“And I’m sorry about the singing thing,” Mei returned, surprising him. “You’re not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” He raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t push your luck.”

“I suppose I’ll take what I can get.” Toudou sighed and removed his arm from the younger man’s shoulders.

They apparently missed Oikawa and Kisumi’s introductions while they were busy making up, because now all five of them were on stage.

“Thank you, Tokyo!” Kisumi raised a fist into the air and the crowd erupted again. “Today we’d like to start with one of our favorites.”

Just then, the music began to play and Toudou felt himself getting excited. He _did_ love this song, after all.  And if the audience wanted a beautiful person to sing it mediocrely, well, he fit the bill.

He parted his lips and sang the opening group line, his eyes scanning the side of the stage and finding what he was looking for, or, rather, who.

Arakita was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, but a smile on his face.

And that’s when the lights turned purple and Toudou stepped forward to sing his solo.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Toudou so much. He's just so...Toudou.  
> If you were wondering why Oikawa mentioned that Iwaizumi and Arakita sound alike, it's because they have the same voice actor, haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this installment!! I'm slowly building my world.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode of SPICE (lol) and check me out on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/)  
> (Hint: The next chapter is a little Scary!)


End file.
